Can You See My Pain?
by SilverLigor
Summary: Description: Larry’s obsession with Lizzie grows with every passing year…What will happen when he finally snaps….


Name: Can You See My Pain?

Author:

Rating: R for situations...

Description: Larry's obsession with Lizzie grows with every passing year...What will happen when he finally snaps....

Pairing: Eventually L/G......

WARNING: INCLUDES CHARACTER DEATH, AND RAPE. TUDGEMAN AND ETHAN BASHING! IF YOU ARE OFFENDED, DO NOT READ!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue, I'm poor.

(A/N: This is my first Lizzie fiction. NO FLAMES!! Please, constructive criticism ONLY!)

18 year old Lizzie McGuire walked down the steps of her home to her new BMW. She worked at the Digital Bean for the past four years to buy this. Today was the very last day of school for Lizzie.

She felt eyes on her as she opened her car door. Her own eyes scanned the yard for any sight of someone, but nothing was there. She sat in her car and sped off down the street.

Once at school, she set out to find Ethan, who had become good friends with her, Gordo and Miranda in the past four years.

"Hey Lizzie" Larry Tudgeman suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Hey Larry. Have you seen Ethan?" Lizzie tried to get past him, but he cut her off.

"No, I just got here too. Umm, Lizzie, do you want to celebrate with me later?" Larry wiggled his eyebrows indicating he wanted to do a little more than celebrating. Lizzie gave a distinctive "UGH" and walked away disgusted.

Lizzie spotted Ethan and Miranda walking down the hall, deep in conversation with one another. She waved her hand in an attempt to catch their eyes and signal them to come over. Instinctively, her head turned, and she saw Gordo. Her breath caught in her throat as he ambled towards her, his muscles rippling under the tight muscle-shirt he wore.

"H...hi Gordo" Lizzie stuttered, struggling to catch her breath.

"Hey Lizzie, how did your parents trip go" He said, referring to their trip to Texas to see her dad's uncle.

"Fine...Matt is as red as a tomato" Lizzie said, putting a well rehearsed laugh at the end of her sentence.

The bell rang and they all moved into their classroom for the end of the year English party.

As they were merrily chatting, Larry burst in the door.

"MISS LAUNDERS, MISS LAUNDERS, Lizzie has a phone call. It's her parents; they said something about Matt not showing up at school today." Lizzie jumped up and charged out of the room following Larry closely. He led her down the hall, but turned suddenly and roughly pushed her into a broom closet following her in and locking the door from the inside. Lizzie screamed, but Larry paid no attention. This once weak boy ripped the clothing off her body with uncanny ease. The last thing she saw before falling unconscious was Larry's intent grin and vile eyes....

Chapter 2: The aftermath

Lizzie awoke cold and scared, not knowing where she was. Her clothes were in tatters around her. Larry's ugly laugh taunted her as she tried to wrap pieces of clothing around her mostly naked body.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie... How are you?" Larry's cocky manner vexed Lizzie to the marrow of her bones. She felt so violated, so used and so filthy. He frowned, again pushing her to the cold cement floor, causing Lizzie to realize that she was still in the broom closet.

"Lizzie...its 9th period. I'll bet nobody even knows what happened...And no one will believe you either. It was your own fault anyway. You just had to smile so beautifully all the time. Make me go and fall in love with you, and to think...You were cheating on me with that...Ethan Craft..." Larry laughed maniacally and opened the door. He left the closet, slamming the heavy door, leaving Lizzie sobbing on the cold hard floor.

As soon as she was able to cover her body, Lizzie ran out of the closet and into the girl's locker room where she changed into her gym uniform. Leaving the locker room, trembling and well beyond tears, she ran to her 9th period classroom. As usual, Mr.Digg was lecturing the class about his own crazy accomplishments.

"Well, Lizzie, how nice of you to join us...I was just telling the class about my senior year with Jennifer Lopez. Of course, then she was known as Jenny Liplock because she made out with practically every guy in school...." Lizzie sat down at her seat in the back of the room and began to drift into a world of denial...a place where she was not raped by someone she used to consider a friend and a place where she was not disgusting and dirty. Soon Lizzie began to think it was just a horrible nightmare, but poor Lizzie was soon to find out her horrible fate. Her life would change forever in the next 9 months...

(A/N: OKAY...I SOOO DID NOT PLAN THIS...JUST A LIL BURST OF...OMG LIZZIE IS PREGGO!!! I GOTTA START THINKIN OF NAMES...LoL)

Chapter 3: Denial

"Lizzie honey, are you sure you are going to be okay?" Jo Mcguire, her mother, asked for the third time that morning.

"Yes mom, I will be fine" Lizzie said, again leaning over the toilet to throw up. Lizzie knew why this was happening. Something in her gut told her Larry didn't bother raping her with a condom.

With her father, Sam, and Jo at work, and Matt at Lenny's, All Lizzie had to do was go to the drug store and buy the test, but what if someone saw her? Miranda, Ethan...Gordo! She gasped. She could not let Gordo see her buying a pregnancy test...

Lizzie stepped out of the house in a purple hat and cloak. Her blonde mane was pinned up beneath the hat. She decided not to drive her car...too obvious. Lizzie instead got in her mom's old car and drove it to the drug store. Taking several deep breaths before exiting the vehicle, she placed one foot out, and her old clumsiness came into play, she fell and her hat came off and her hair came unpinned. She quickly regained her composure, re-pinning her hair and placing the hat carefully on her head. Lizzie walked nonchalantly into the store. Her steps quickened as she made her way over to the pregnancy tests and picked one up. Her face turned red as she strode to the checkout counter. Removing a ten dollar bill from her purse she paid for the item and quickly left the store.

"I can't believe it... I am pregnant...How will I tell Gordo? What if Larry finds out?" Lizzie stared at the results of the pregnancy test until she heard the door open and close, signaling that her parents where home. Lizzie quickly hid the test under her pillow, wiped her face and went down stairs.

"Mom, Dad, we have to talk." Lizzie sat on the living room couch and motioned for her parents to join her. "On the last day of school, Larry Tudgeman came and got me from English. He said I had a phone call and that Matt didn't show up to school again." As Lizzie spoke, tears filled her eyes. "We were almost to the office and...he pushed me into the janitor's closet. I tried to fight him, but he was too strong. He raped me, and now I'm pregnant." Tears streamed freely down her face, but they went unnoticed.

Chapter 3: The Reaction. SAM'S POV...STILL 3RD PERSON

Sam's reaction was a bit slowed by his inability to digest the news he had just heard.

"WHERE DOES HE LIVE? WHAT IS HIS PHONE NUMBER? I WANT TO TALK TO HIS PARENTS!" Sam moved through the house with an intimidating stomp. His gaze settled on the telephone as it began to ring. He couldn't decide whether to smash the phone or pick it up. His hand shook as though he knew who was calling.

"Hello?" his voice shook. "Hello Mr. McGuire, this is Gordo. Can I talk to Lizzie?" Sam let out a breath and answered. "No, I'm sorry.. she is busy...maybe later." Sam placed the phone back in the cradle and trudged back to the living room.

PLZ READ AND REVIEW!!!!


End file.
